HETASEAN Fantasia
by nana.0.o
Summary: Mereka bertemu. Mereka membentuk guild. Mereka bertarung. Mereka mati dan hidup kembali. Inilah kisah petualangan mereka yang penuh darah dan airmata. Fantasy/Adventure/Humor/Family/Friendship. Warn : OC ASEAN
1. Chapter 1

Hari yang dimulai dengan kicauan burung sudah terlalu biasa. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, hari mereka dimulai dengan raungan monster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"LARI! BEGOOO!"

"Ini udah lariii! Tapi monsternya cepet bangeeet!"

"Pencet tanda panah sambil pencet 'R'! Tutorialnya dibaca gak?"

"Oh!"

"Kak Nesia! Kak Malay! Bisa gak sih kita fokus lari dulu? Kalo kalian lari sambil ngetik dialog kan jadi lam—"

'GRAUK!'

**Singapore has been bite by Bigfoot, HP -300**

**Singapore's HP 0**

**Singapore is dead**

**wait 15 minutes for log**

"GURUUUUUUUUUUU! THIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Malaysia dengan sigap menangkap tangan kecil Brunei untuk bersembunyi di balik semak, mengikuti Indonesia yang sudah tiba lebih dulu.

"Ssst! Jangan lebay kenapa sih, Brun! 15 menit lagi juga Singapore bakal balik!" seru Indonesia sambil menjitak Brunei yang berteriak seakan ingin mati ditinggal Singapore. Contoh yang sangat baik untuk istilah brother complex.

* * *

**HETALIA Fantasia Drama CD © Hidekazu Himaruya (label: Frontier Works)**

**Ragnarok Online © LYTO**

**Second Life (1/2 Prince) © Yu Wo**

**RPG-yang entah apa namanya-dari manga Yanki-kun to Megane-chan © Yoshikawa Miki**

**HETASEAN Fantasia © Nana**

**Perhatian : Nama monster, job, rules dan adegan yang sama merupakan faktor kesengajaan, sisanya ngarang, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena author yang bersangkutan tidak main game RPG apapun dan cuma terobsesi sama animanga yang berbau game RPG. Oleh karenanya, segala hal yang tidak sesuai dengan game RPG tertentu baik dari job mauun rules, harap dimaklumi, namanya juga ngarang.  
**

**HETASEAN Fantasia  
**

**Chapter I  
**

**Mereka bertemu. Mereka membentuk guild. Mereka bertarung. Mereka mati dan hidup kembali. Inilah kisah petualangan mereka yang penuh darah dan airmata. Oke, lebay.**

* * *

"Fantasia?" tanya Indonesia bingung sambil membalik-balik CD yang dipegangnya.

"Kata gege, itu game yang lagi happening dan dimainkan oleh semuanya. Katanya seru, jadi aku disuruh ikut main," ucap Singapore sekembalinya dari rumah China.

"Cuma satu?" tanya Malaysia yang tampak tertarik—masih belum melepaskan rol rambut dan pengikir kukunya.

"Bukan untuk single PC kok. Nanti selesai kuinstal disini, bawa aja dan instal di tempat kakak juga."

"Oh, berarti ini asli buatan China," celetuk Indonesia.

Brunei yang sedaritadi hanya mengikuti pembicaraan ketiga kakaknya hanya bisa memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

"Tenang Brun, coba tanya guru bahasa Inggrismu apa arti _'copyright'_. Nanti kau akan mengerti sendiri hubungannya dengan China." Indonesia mengatakan dengan penuh senyum seraya menepuk punggung Singapore.

_'Yah... bakal panjang deh ini urusannya,'_ pikir Singapore malas. Karena kedua kakaknya tidak becus mengurus adik (mengingat kenyataan bahwa dulu ia dititipkan pada China gege karena Indonesia dan Malaysia terlalu miskin sampai-sampai tidak bisa membiayai keperluan hidupnya), tentu saja Singapore tidak dapat berdiam diri melihat Brunei tanpa asuhan yang baik dan benar. Ia harus mengajarkan macam-macam hal pada Brunei, termasuk menjadi guru bahasa Inggrisnya. Tanpa bayaran.

* * *

**Fantasia** : Game RPG dengan teknologi mutakhir yang hanya bisa dimainkan dengan kacamata dan keypad khusus. Kacamata tersebut berguna untuk melihat dunia Fantasia seolah itu adalah dunia yang sebenarnya. Kehebatan teknologi ini terasa lebih nyata dibandingkan teknologi 4D yang ada di TMII. Sedangkang keypad khusus berguna untuk mengetik dialog serta menjalankan perintah untuk memainkan karakter masing-masing. Ketika memainkan game ini para pemain tidak merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya ketika diserang musuh, namun dengan penglihatan yang benar-benar terasa nyata membuat mereka merasakan rasa sakit ilusi tersebut.

* * *

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak Singapore memperkenalkan Fantasia pada ketiga saudaranya. Kini, mereka berempat tidak pernah absen memainkan game RPG tersebut setiap hari, sampai melupakan tugas-tugas kenegaraan mereka.

**Singapore is log in**

Singapore memandang sekeliling, sepi. Ia kemudian mengetik tanda titik tiga kali di chat box-nya.

**Singapore (M)**

**Swordsman lv 10**

**HP/EXP 300/0%**

Sambil menunggu saudaranya yang lain masuk, ia berkeliling dan mencari monster-monster kecil tak berdaya untuk dijadikan sasaran penambah level. Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan job setelah mencapai lv 10 dan meninggalkan statusnya sebagai _novice_. Namun ia belum memiliki senjata yang memadai untuk menghancurkan monster yang lebih besar untuk menaikkan levelnya secara drastis. Hrusnya sih ia mendapatkan pedang ketika mendaftarkan diri sebagai swordsman, sayang mbak-mbak NPC yang melayaninya bilang stok pedang sedang habis, dan baru akan re-stok minggu depan. Ini game RPG atau online shop, sih? Ia terpaksa harus bersabar dan berharap levelnya akan naik setelah menghancurkan 100 monster berbentuk seperti bakpau yang melompat kesana kemari, _meatbun_.

Seharusnya ketiga saudaranya juga sudah meninggalkan status sebagai novice dan memulai job baru yang mereka pilih, pikir Singapore sembari terus menginjak-injak meatbun sekuat tenaga.

**Meatbun -10**

**Meatbun -10**

**Meatbun -10 **

**Meatbun died**

**Singapore exp +1%**

_Kira-kira job apa yang mereka pilih, ya?_ tanyanya lagi dalam hati.

**Meatbun -10**

**Meatbun -10**

**Meatbun -10 **

**Meatbun died**

**Singapore exp +1%**

_Ngomong-ngomong..._

**Meatbun -10**

**Meatbun -10**

_Kok mereka lama banget. Apa mereka enggak, main hari ini?_

**Meatbun cried**

**Singapore -50**

"HAH? Kenapa ini monster nangis, HP-ku yang berkurang?! Langsung 50 pula! Itu meatbun diinjek aja cuma berkurang 10!" teriaknya marah.

**Everyone who made little baby crying should take responsiblity**

"What the hell?! Game RPG macam apa ini?"

**Shut up, or you will lose your HP even more**

Singapore menutup mulutnya kembali sebelum sempat protes lagi dan terpaksa merelakan HP-nya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, kenapa game ini punya NPC super nyolot.

* * *

**NPC :** Non Player Character. Bertindak sebagai petugas yang tersebar di tempat-tempat umum seperti pendaftaran job baru, pembelian item, dan sebagai narator (yang ini author ngarang).

**Swordsman** : Pilihan job (1) Fokus pada attack power menggunakan pedang. Swordsman tanpa pedang bagai Roy Mustang* di waktu hujan.

* Karakter mesum dalam Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

"Guruuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Tiga sosok dari kejauhan muncul dan Singapore sudah dapat menebak siapa mereka. Yang berteriak, tentu saja Brunei. Penasaran akan job apa yang dipilih oleh saudara-saudaranya, Singapore juga ikutberlari mendekat.

"Ka...kalian..." ucap Singapore terbata-bata ketika melihat sosok ketiganya secara jelas.

"JOB APAAN ITUUUU?" teriaknya frustasi melihat Brunei dengan tongkat salib tapi pake sorban. Malaysia dengan kostum super keren, tapi Singapore tahu benar kalau itu kostum _thief_. Indonesia dengan baju gombrong ala _mage_, tapi... ngapain dia bawa gelas air?

**Brunei Darussalam (M)**

**Priest lv10**

**HP/EXP : 286/0%**

* * *

**Indonesia Raya (F)**

**Mage lv10**

**HP/EXP : 288/0%**

* * *

**Malaysia (F)**

**Thief lv10**

**HP/EXP : 288/0%**

"Guruuuuuu..." Brunei memeluk Singapore dengan tampang putus asa.

"Kenapa, Brun?"

"Aku mau protes sama yang bikin game inih!"

"Loh, emang kenapa?"

"Abisnya gak ada pilihan jadi ustad! Adanya cuma _priest_! Padahalkan aku Muslim gituuu... akhirnya aku beli sorban aja deh, biar mirip ustad. Tapi tongkatnya tetep salib, abis kalo gak dibawa ntar aku gak bisa bertarung, repot."

Singapore facepalm.

"Loh! Kok ada emot facepalm? Gimana caranya tuh?" tanya Indonesia dan Malaysia, gaptek.

Singapore double facepalm.

"Guru, boleh gak sih aku bikin petisi buat ngubah job jadi ustad?"

Singapore extreme facepalm.

**Singapore made a bad decision while using emotion, HP -250**

**Singapore's HP 0**

**Singapore is dead**

**wait 15 minutes for log**

Singapore pun menghilang sebelum Indonesia dan Malaysia menjelaskan pilihan job mereka.

Di kamarnya, Singapore berteriak frustasi, "DASAR SODARA-SODARA BEGOOOO! DASAR GAME RPG BEGOOOOO!"

* * *

15 menit kemudian.

**Singapore is log in**

"Kenapa tadi?" tanya Indonesia penasaran. Namun tangan Indonesia langsung ditepis Singapore sebelum sempat menyentuh pundak adiknya itu.

"Diem. Gak usah tanya-tanya. Gak usah ngomong apa-apa. Anggep aja yang tadi enggak ada," ucap Singapore dengan nada rendah, namun mengancam.

Malaysia, angkat bahu. "Dia lagi bete tuh," bisiknya pada Indonesia dan Brunei.

"Gak usah bisik-bisik! Percuma! Di chat box kebaca tauk!" teriak Singapore tambah bete.

Untung mereka pisah rumah, kalau tidak, Singapore bakal mati muda karena penyakit darah tinggi menahun.

Mereka berempat akhirnya memulai petualangan dengan canggung. Baru beberapa langkah, Singapore melirik Indonesia.

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia yang merasa diperhatikan.

"Bagi minumnya dong, haus," pinta Singapore.

Indonesia berhenti berjalan. "Ini?" sambil mengangkat gelas air yang ia bawa.

Singapore mengangguk.

Indonesia menggeleng, "Gak boleh."

Singapore tercenggang. Padahal Indonesia yang ia kenal bukan orang yang pelit seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa?

"Ini bukan buat diminum. Ini buat nyembur orang."

"Ha?" Perhatian, ini Brunei dan Malaysia yang bicara.

Singapore sweatdrop. Oh iya, Indonesia pasti menganggap job _mage_ sama dengan dukun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, job kak Malaysia apa sih? Bajunya keren banget!" seru Brunei, penasaran sekaligus kagum melihat kostum Malaysia yang praktis dan terkesan ringan namun tetap keren.

"Si bego ini," nunjuk Indonesia "dengan seenaknya mainin karakter gue waktu gue kebelet. Pas selesai gue jadi begini..." Malaysia menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Indonesia ketawa bangga.

"Kok kakak marah? Keren lo kostumnya!"

"Iya Brun, kostumnya keren. Tapi namanya job nya _thief_—"

"Alias maling," potong Indonesia seenaknya. "Cocok banget buat lu, Lay. Ahahaha."

Setelah itu Malaysia dan Indonesia bertengkar hebat, mereka mati dan harus menunggu 15 menit sebelum bisa **log in** kembali.

"Kapan kita bisa mulai main kalo gini caranya?" ucap Singapore perlahan. Tadinya ia mau membenturkan kepala ke tembok, namun ketika teringat kejadian menyebalkan yang ia alami sebelumnya, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

**Priest :** Pilihan job (2) Tipe supportive, kekuatan utama terletak pada healing HP.

**Mage :** Pilihan job (3) Fokus pada Attack power menggunakan sihir. Penggunaan air untuk menyembur kawan/lawan tidak berpengaruh apapun.

**Thief :** Pilihan job (4) Fokus pada Defense dengan cara kabur dari musuh.

* * *

Keluarga Melayu telah berkumpul untuk segera memulai petualangan yang mendebarkan. Apa yang akan menanti mereka di depan? Apakah akan ada makhluk kesurupan yang membutuhkan semburan air Indonesia sang _mage_? Apakah Malaysia tahan menghadapi takdirnya sebagai _thief_? Apakah Brunei sukses mengganti job-nya menjadi ustad? Dan apakah Singapore akan tetap waras sampai akhir permainan?

**See you in the next chapter...**

* * *

**Author's Note : Author galau macam mana yang bikin cerita beginian? Maaf yah, karena terlalu terobsesi sama cerita2 RPG (meskipun gak main) jadi pengen bikin cerita ginian (terutama karena dari seluruh cerita Hetalia, saya paling suka Hetalia Fantasia). Saking kangennya tokoh-tokoh ASEAN muncul, jadilah ide gaje begini, hahahaha. Karakter lain akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Nama-nama monster ngambil dari RO & Second Life (game RPG manhua 1/2 prince), Pilihan job ngarang dan ngambil yang paling umum dari Hetalia Fantasia, RO & Second Life. Gak ada aturan JOB 1, JOB 2 dan seterusnya. Pilihan JOB cuma sekali di lv10 dan berlanjut dengan JOB yang telah dipilih.**

**Yang masih bingung, mo tanya-tanya, mo kasih saran dan kritik, silahkan layangkan review :3  
**

**Dankon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Pelarian belum berhenti. Memang sih Indonesia, Malaysia dan Brunei telah berada di balik semak yang cukup tinggi untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka. Namun, Bigfoot tak kunjung pergi dan mulai menyusuri semak-semak. Mereka dalam bahaya.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Itu beruang gigih banget nyariin kita!" bisik Indonesia panik.

Di sampingnya, Brunei gemetaran. Tak bisa diharapkan. Sedangkan Malaysia...

'Tunggu, mana dia?'

Indonesia menoleh ke kanan-kiri sampai akhirnya mendapati Malaysia telah keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengendap-endap di belakang Bigfoot.

'Aduh! Si bodoh itu ngapain?!'

Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata Indonesia, dalam sekejap Malaysia telah mengalahkan Bigfoot. Tidak secara harfiah memang. Entah apa yang dilakukan Malaysia, tiba-tiba saja Bigfoot sudah lari terburu-buru dari sana.

Indonesia segera menghampiri Malaysia, masih mangap. "Lay...elu...gimana..." tunjuk Indonesia bergantian antara Malaysia dan Bigfoot yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Hehehe...NDOOON! LIAT NDOOON! GUE DAPET RARE ITEM!" teriak Malaysia antusias.

Brunei menyusul Indonesia menghampiri Malaysia karena penasaran.

"Ha?" Indonesia bingung.

"Liat Ndooon," Malaysia menunjukkan barang di telapak tangannya. "Gue berhasil motong itu-nya Bigfoot! Dijual mahal ini, Ndoon! Haduh, gak nyangka gue bakal jadi orang kaya secepet ini!" Ia melempar poninya dengan dramatis.

Sementara Indonesia mual melihat barang di telapak tangan Malaysia—yang entah kenapa bisa ada mozaik disana—Malaysia berputar-putar bahagia karena berhasilkan barang langka untuk dijual. Ternyata jalan untuk menjadi orang kaya bukan hanya jadi istri dokter, jualan itu-nya Bigfoot juga bisa. Dan ternyata pilihan job sebagai _thief_ bukan pilihan yang buruk, ia sekarang memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata, bisa dibilang sangat menguntungkan. Mungkin mulai sekarang Malaysia akan serius menjalani bisnis ini untuk menggapai impiannya mandi uang macam Paman Gober. Sayang dia lupa kalau ini dunia maya.

"Kak Malay daritadi ngomong itu-nya Bigfoot maksudnya apaan sih?"

"Itu ya 'itu', masa gak ngerti sih, Brun?" jawab Indonesia.

"Enggak tuh."

"Aduuh, Bruun... jangan paksa kakak ngomong jorok dooong...nanti rate fic ini terpaksa naik!" kali ini Indonesia menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

"Emangnya 'itu' itu jorok?"

"Yaa...gitu deh pokoknya. Yang jelas, kamu gak boleh ngikutin kata-katanya Malay, dia itu contoh yang buruk."

"Ooo..." Brunei mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti kalo aku mau ngomong 'Dunia itu indah' jadi 'Dunia...indah'? Atau 'Dunia it* indah'? Atau malah harus disensor semua jadi 'Dunia—piiiip—indah'? Yang mana yang bener?"

"Bruuuun... bukan berarti semua 'itu' artinya 'ITU'! Cuma sebagian kata 'itu' yang gak boleh kamu pake dan biarin 'itu' tetep jadi 'itu'!"

Brunei pusing. Indonesia juga.

* * *

**HETALIA Fantasia Drama CD © Hidekazu Himaruya (label: Frontier Works)**

**Ragnarok Online © LYTO**

**Second Life (1/2 Prince) © Yu Wo**

**RPG-yang entah apa namanya-dari manga Yanki-kun to Megane-chan © Yoshikawa Miki**

**HETASEAN Fantasia © Nana**

**Perhatian : Nama monster, job, rules dan adegan yang sama merupakan faktor kesengajaan, sisanya ngarang, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena author yang bersangkutan tidak main game RPG apapun dan cuma terobsesi sama animanga yang berbau game RPG. Oleh karenanya, segala hal yang tidak sesuai dengan game RPG tertentu baik dari job mauun rules, harap dimaklumi, namanya juga ngarang.  
**

**HETASEAN Fantasia  
**

**Chapter II  
**

**Mereka bertemu. Mereka membentuk guild. Mereka bertarung. Mereka mati dan hidup kembali. Inilah kisah petualangan mereka yang penuh darah dan airmata. Oke, lebay.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHH!"

Lagi-lagi, hari dimulai dengan teriakan.

Kali ini seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut bob pendek berlari ketakutan seraya berteriak histeris. Matanya yang sedikit berair menandakan kalau gadis itu sudah ingin menangis. Ia melihat sekilas kebelakang dan kembali berteriak ketika ia tahu makhluk-makhluk yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat.

"Itu, kayak suaranya Kamboja. Iya bukan, Lao?"

Laos hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Philippines.

"Apa harus kita susul?" tanya Philippines lagi.

Laos mendesah. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju sumber suara tersebut. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Cambodia muncul dari balik pepohonan, diikuti oleh segerombolan _skull warrior_ yang tampak mengejarnya.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH—AW!"

'BRUK'

"Aduuuh..."

Cambodia terus berlari sampai akhirnya menubruk Philippines. Sedangkan Laos yang sempat menghindar dari terjangan Cambodia, kini dengan sigap mengangkat busurnya dan memanah _skull warrior_ itu satu persatu.

* * *

**Laos**** (****F****)**

**Archer**** lv****45**

**HP/EXP : ****405****/****60****%**

* * *

**Skull warrior -50**

**Skull warrior -50**

**Skull warrior -50**

**Skull warrior -50**

**Skull warrior -50**

"Uwooohh! Lao kereeen!" teriak Philippines sambil bertepuk tangan, meski ia belum berubah posisi sejak ditabrak Cambodia.

**Laos -50**

**Laos -50**

**Laos -50**

**Laos -50**

**Laos -50**

"Eh, kok? HP-nya Lao malah berkurang? !" Phillipines kaget, Laos berbalik dan memandang kedua saudaranya dengan tampang bingung.

"Nganu….maap," Cambodia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Skull warrior itu aku yang panggil, tapi karena mereka serem banget, jadi aku lari. Tapi mereka malah ngejar-ngejar aku."

* * *

**Cambodia**** (****F****)**

**Necromancer**** lv****24**

**HP/EXP : ****315****/****45****%**

* * *

"Kambojaaaa! Kamu yang bener aja dooong! Masa manggil monster terus lari? Ya iyalah mereka ngejar! Kan kamu yang manggil mereka! Laos jadi kena sialnya tuh karena dia ngabisin semua skull warrior kamu!" amuk Philippines seraya menyundul-nyundul jidat Cambodia dengan telunjuknya.

"Eeehh….anu….anu….abisnya, sereeeem…" Cambodia sudah mau menangis lagi.

"Hhh…" Philippines mendesah prihatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Philippines kemudian menoleh ke arah Laos yang menghampirinya, kemudian ia melemparkan beberapa botol _potion_ dari dalam tas untuk Laos. "Tuh, minum."

Laos segera menegak potion berwarna merah itu untuk mengembalikan HP-nya yang hilang. Selagi Laos berkonsentrasi dengan minumannya, Cambodia memperhatikan Laos dengan tatapan iri.

Sejak dulu, Cambodia memang sangat mengagumi Laos yang sangat pemberani. Rambutnya pun sengaja ia potong pendek karena ingin sedikit terlihat sebagai cewek keren seperti Laos. Cambodia sengaja tidak memotong rambutnya sependek Laos yang lebih terlihat seperti potongan rambut laki-laki, ia masih belum seberani itu. Belum lagi job yang dipilihnya sebagai _archer_, membuat Laos semakin keren di mata Cambodia.

Cambodia membenci dirinya sendiri yang cengeng dan penakut. Ia sendiri memilih job sebagai _necromancer_ untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Kalau monster semacam _meatbun_ yang ia bangkitkan, memang tidak terlalu seram. Sayang monster kecil seperti itu tidak bisa ia gunakan untuk bertarung.

"Lao, ma…maaf yah…." ucap Cambodia menyesal.

Laos mengibaskan tangannya, seolah berkata itu bukan masalah besar.

Cambodia semakin terpesona dengan gaya Laos yang sangat _cool_ itu.

* * *

**Potion :** Ramuan untuk menambah HP, semacam minuman berenergi.

**Archer** : Pilihan job (5) Fokus pada attack power menggunakan panah.

**Necromancer : **Pilihan job (6) Fokus pada attack power dengan membangkitkan kembali monster yang sudah mati.

* * *

**Myanmar is log in**

"Burma! Itu Burma, kan?" tanya Philippines minta diyakinkan oleh yang lainnya.

Myanmar yang baru saja masuk langsung kaget karena mendapati wajah-wajah yang begitu familiar.

"Kamboja? Lao? Pinoy—" Myanmar membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat, "PINOOY! KENAPA KAMU PAKE BAJU VULGAR BEGITU?! " Myanmar segera menghampiri Philippines dan mulai mengomel. Philippines sudah bersiap menutup kedua telinganya.

"Perempuan gak boleh pake baju yang terlalu terbuka gitu! Malu! Gak sopan! Ayo cepet ganti itu bajunya! Beli jaket ato apa gitu! Kamu kalo gak diawasin ternyata jadi kelewat batas gini!"

Philippines menirukan gerakan bibir Myanmar tanpa suara, membuatnya makin kena damprat.

"Aduuuh Kak Burma kuno banget siiih… Ini kan emang kostum dari game-nya. Lagian ini keren kok. Modern banget!" seru Philippines seraya memutar tubuhnya.

* * *

**Philippines**** (****F****)**

**Dancer**** lv****43**

**HP/EXP : ****403****/****77****%**

* * *

"Enggak Pinoy, bikini itu gak jauh beda sama baju dalem. Kamu gak malu jalan-jalan cuma pake baju dalem?" ucap Myanmar berusaha menasehati dengan sabar, saat tiba-tiba….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Ya ampun, dalam sehari aja banyak banget yang teriak-teriak, sih," keluh Philippines.

"Kayaknya ada beberapa orang yang teriak," tambah Myanmar.

"Dan mereka menuju ke sini," Cabodia ikut bicara saat Laos menyiapkan busurnya.

Kemudian, dari balik semak tinggi, keempat orang yang telah bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan dikejutkan dengan empat orang lainnya yang begitu familiar berlari ke arah mereka.

"Awaaaasss! Ada gerombolan _bigfoot_!" teriak Indonesia.

Laos mulai melepaskan panahnya dengan cepat dan Cambodia kembali memanggil _skull warrior_ yang telah dikalahkan Laos tadi untuk menghalau segerombolan beruang ngamuk itu. Cambodia sedikit gemetar saat memerintah para skull, namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk merasa takut.

Dengan menggabungkan kekuatan—Brunei, Indonesia, Malaysia dan Singapore yang tadi berlari mulai berbalik menyerang—mereka akhirnya dapat mengusir gerombolan Bigfoot dengan susah payah.

* * *

**Dancer :** Pilihan job (7) Fokus pada defense dengan menghindar menggunakan kelincahan tubuhnya.

* * *

"Oke, ada yang bisa jelasin kenapa kalian dikejar monster sebanyak itu?" Philippines bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ini gara-gara dia!" tunjuk Indonesia pada Malaysia. "Dia sengaja ke sarang Bigfoot gara-gara obsesi gilanya!"

"Oh ayolah, Ndon…emangnya elu gak mau jadi kaya? Tadi itu ide brilian!"

"Elu itu sakit! Tau gak?"

"Stop!" Myanmar mencoba menengahi. "Coba cerita dengan lebih tenang. Malaysia, kamu diem dulu."

Kemudian Indonesia mulai bercerita kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Malaysia mencoba membela diri namun selalu dipotong oleh Myanmar atau Philippines.

"Jadi Malaysia berniat mengumpulkan 'itu'nya Bigfoot supanya bisa dijual mahal—"

"Iiih, Kak Myanmar ngomong jorok!" sela Brunei

"_Shut down_ your mouth, Brun!"

"_Shut up_ kali, Kak Nesia."

"Singapore, aku gak butuh pelajaran bahasa Inggris sekarang, oke?"

"Kalian bisa diem gak? Dengerin kesimpulan Burma dulu!" Philippines menghentikan adu mulut tidak penting itu.

"Oke, kuulang kesimpulannya. Jadi Malaysia berniat mengumpulkan 'itu'nya Bigfoot supanya bisa dijual mahal, lalu dia sengaja masuk ke sarang Bigfoot dan menyerang mereka sekaligus. Sayang karena dilihat darimanapun itu pertarungan yang tidak seimbang dari segi jumlah, sehingga ia terpaksa kabur dan kalian bertiga juga harus ikut lari kalau tidak mau menjadi santapan Bigfoot, begitu?"

Indonesia mengangguk. Singapore masih bisa mengingat bagaimana saat dia baru _log in_ dan terpaksa harus ikut lari karena tiba-tiba di depannya ada sekumpulan Bigfoot ngamuk.

"Yah, sudahlah, karena masalahnya udah beres, kita ambil hikmahnya aja. Seenggaknya EXP kalian bertambah, lumayanlah untuk menaikkan level," ucap Myanmar bijak.

"Tuh, kan. Udah kubilang ini ide brilian!" sahut Malaysia bangga.

"Lay, yang tadi itu bukan pujian."

* * *

Tanpa disangka-sangka, delapan dari sepuluh anggota ASEAN telah berkumpul. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan dan memutuskan untuk berpetualang bersama.

"Singapore, kamu jadi swordsman, ya?" tanya Cambodia.

Singapore mengangguk bangga.

"Kok pedangmu kecil gitu, sih? Kenapa gak minta dibesarin sama Kak Burma?" Philippines ikut nimbrung.

"Ha? Kak…Burma…bisa gedein…pedang?" tanya Singapore ragu. Mukanya memerah.

Cambodia bingung.

"Pffftt—" Philippines menahan tawanya. "Kamu pasti mikir yang enggak-enggak deh! Itu, maksudku pedang yang kamu pegang! Job-nya Kak Burma kan Blacksmith."

Merasa diomongin, Myanmar menoleh.

**Myanmar**** (****F****)**

**Blacksmith**** lv****55**

**HP/EXP : ****425****/****30****%**

"Iiihh! Singapooore mesuuuummm! Hahahaha!" Philippines tertawa sangat keras dan berniat menyebarkan gosip terbarunya pada yang lain. Sayang Singapore terlalu sigap, ia segera menutup mulut Philippines yang tidak memiliki resleting itu.

"Mesum itu apa sih?" tanya Brunei tanpa ada yang menggubris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Lao keren banget ya waktu nyerang Bigfoot," ucap Indonesia. "Apa harusnya aku jadi archer aja ya, kayak Lao."

"Kak Lao emang keren banget!" timpal Cambodia semangat.

Laos menyunggingkan senyum sebagai rasa terimakasih.

"Hei, Lao. Kamu kok daritadi diem aja sih?" tanya Malaysia penasaran.

Laos menggeleng perlahan, seolah mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Hal itu malah membuat Malaysia makin curiga.

Malaysia mendekat pada Laos dan membisikinya sesuatu, "Lao, tadi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lo, coba lihat." Ia membuka telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Laos.

Laos langsung terkejut ketika mendapati benda menjijikan di tangan Malaysia, dan dengan spontan ia berteriak, "4444444444444444hhh 4f44n toehhh!"

Dengan spontan pula, semua saudaranya menoleh dengan tatapan heran, seolah berkata 'Lao...otakmu gakpapa?'

Laos memandang semua tatapan heran dan tidak percaya itu dengan salah tingkah, ia pun berusaha menjelaskan seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, "Boek4n! Boek4n! Ini g4k k4y4k y4ng k4li4n li4d!"

Cambodia tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan panutan, dan yang lain masih menyipit tak percaya pada Laos.

"Lao...jadi alay..." ucap Malaysia tak percaya. "Ndon! Ini pasti gara-gara elu!"

"Enggaaakk! Gue udah tobaatt! Dan gue gak pernah ngajarin macem-macem ke Lao!"

"Boek4n! Ini g4la-g4la keybo4ld akoe loez4k! Zelioez! Felc4y4 deh! Boek4n 4l4y!"

Karena tidak ada yang bisa membaca tulisan alay Laos, mereka terus menatap Laos dengan pandangan tak percaya. Laos yang sangat _cool_ itu, ternyata...

**See you in the next chapter!**

"4oedhol zi4l44nn! Maza belz4mboeng p4z beginiiiiii?!"

* * *

**Blacksmith :** Pilihan job (8) Power attack dan defense tidak terlalu tinggi dan seimbang, tipe supportive yang dapat menambah attack power pada berbagai item.

* * *

**Pojok pertanyaan dan jawaban! Selanjutnya disingkat P & J!**

**P:** jarang-jarang ada ff yang kayak game, kayaknya rame...

**J :** Ini bukan pertanyaan sih, tapi mungkin lebih tepat dibilang 'rusuh' daripada 'rame'

**P :** ada gak job gunner soalnya itu keren banget.

**J :** Bakal ada job semacam itu, tapi dengan nama yang agak berbeda, didunggu aza eeeaah... (tiba-tiba keyboard rusak! bukan alay, sumpah!)

**P :** This reminds me of One and a half prince manga

**J :** You got me! :)

**P :** Ngakak ngebaca ff ini xD Apalagi pas Singapura bilang "Saudara bego! Game RPG begoo!" Lanjutin, bro

**J :** Sawerannya dulu dong, bro!

**P :** wahahaha gokill kak :D keep spirit for writing, okay :D di tunggu chaps brikutnya yah

**J :** iyah :3

**P :** fic ini terinspirasi video (extra episode)terbaru hetalia ya? Yg judulnya Hetalia fantasia itu?

**J :** Baru nonton malah. Enggak, fic ini terinspirasi dari Drama CDnya yang jauh lebih 'apa banget' dari versi animnya yang banyak dipotong XD

**P :** Ceritanya lucu dan itu gk elit amat malay jadi thief! :D

**J :** Ati-ati 'itu'mu dijual sama Malaysia nanti. Itu juga kalo kamu punya 'itu'.

**P :** Mbak Nana lupa satu job lagi ya? itu loh... Assassin dan Rogue.

**J :** Assassin sama Rogue kan JOB 2 dari Thief, jadi emang gak ada karena di cerita ini cuma ada JOB 1 aja. Mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan bikin job baru seperti tukang jamu, misalnya. Unik, dan belum ada di game manapun.

**P :** Priest itu kalau nggak salah supportive deh karena tipe supportive itu yang menyembuhkan/menambah tingkat damage dan armor gitu. Defensive kan memprotect aja XD

**J :** Thanks! Akan segera diedit. Maklum saya gak main gem onlen, cuma agak terobsesi sama manga-manhua-anime yang berbau gem RPG, hehe :D

**P :** Btw, Brunei sama Singapore cowok kah?

**J :** Iya, betul :)

**Brunei :** Aku ustad!

**J :** Iya Brun, ustad kan cowok, kalo cewek ustazah dong.

**P :** Job-job yang dipilih cocok banget sama playernya. :3  
apalagi Indonesia, insting dukunnya langsung kumat begitu ada pilihan job mage.  
sistem game onlinenya juga "luar biasa" XD  
setiap kali mati musti log-in lagi, 15 menit pula. Dan gak ada sistem dan skill ressurection. bikin tantangan tersendiri bagi playernya, khususnya Singapore :D

**J :** Kenapa harus nunggu 15 menit sebelum bisa log in lagi? Soalnya banyak ibu-ibu yang protes ke pembuat game kalo anaknya maen gem onlen gak berenti-berenti. Jadi, paling enggak kalo mereka berenti main sekitar 15 menitan, mereka bisa merenung dulu kenapa mereka mati, terus pas mereka sadar hidup mereka enggak lama, mereka jadi tobat, pulang ke rumah, minta maap sama emaknya, sebelum akhirnya minta duit jajan lagi buat ke warnet dan ngelanjutan gem yang tadi. Ini apaan sih?

**P :** Nana-senpai, anda harus tanggung jawab karena telah membuat saya ngakak abis-abisan :))

**J :** KAMU HAMIL?! (0_o)

**P :** Malay, y u no terima saja jobmu?

**J :** Sejak menemukan jalan menjadi kaya, Malaysia sudah menerima dengan ikhlas :)

**P :** enak amat gamenya tinggal install T_T kalo MMORPG kan harus download dulu dengan ukuran tak kurang dari 1 GB

**J :** Iya dong, namanya juga gem onlen boleh ngarang :D

**P :** Saia suka karakter keempat orang ASEAN ini! Bikinan Nana-san ga ada yang bikin kesel. Seru semua!

**J :** Yang jelas Singapore gak bakal setuju sama kamu.

**P :** hwahaa Nana-san baca 1/2 Prince juga

**J :** Zhuo-gēgē FTW!

**P :** Brunei imut amaaaaat! Priest itu pendeta ya? Tapi dia pingin jadi ustad? di RPG ada hubungannya gitu?

**J :** Brunei akan mengejar cita-citanya meski harus ke bulan. Eh, Brun, kamu bukan mau jadi astronot, ya?

**Brunei :** Enggaaaakk... di bulan gak ada yang bisa diajarin ngaji...

**P :** Saya speechless baca ini. Awesome bener XDD ngakak pula aduduuuuh XDD Chapter berikutnya yang panjang ya ;D coret10k mungkin?coret

**J :** 10k? 10 kata? Itu warning aja gak selesai.

**P :** Lanjutkan dan saya akan hadiahkan schone rasa tomat :D

**J :** Err...Ada pilihan lain?

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! **skyesphantom, Lady Raven, Yu-na milan, Yuyu, Lilyrn, Sindy Beilschmidt, Darkness Maiden, Manusia-Mint, shouta-warrior, Hikari Kamishiro, runa-chan, nengpuu3 yang-entah-kenapa-malas-login** (lain kali login ya, ohime...pfftt—)

Hope this chapter is worth to review, thanks before :)

Tentu saja pojok P & J akan tetap dibuka chapter selanjutnya, haha :D


	3. Chapter 3

**HETALIA Fantasia Drama CD © Hidekazu Himaruya (label: Frontier Works)**

**Ragnarok Online © LYTO**

**Second Life (1/2 Prince) © Yu Wo**

**RPG-yang entah apa namanya-dari manga Yanki-kun to Megane-chan © Yoshikawa Miki**

**HETASEAN Fantasia © Nana**

**Mereka bertemu. Mereka membentuk guild. Mereka bertarung. Mereka mati dan hidup kembali. Inilah kisah petualangan mereka yang penuh darah dan airmata. Oke, lebay.**

**Warning : OC ASEAN (exp Thailand & Vietnam), Fantasy/Adventure/Humor/Family/Friendship/(Tragedy, jikalau lawakannya terasa garing)  
**

**Chapter III**

* * *

**Gosip Heboh trio denial**

Keluarga Melayu selalu log in di waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Saat mereka baru muncul, satu orang lagi anggota ASEAN pun muncul.

**Philippines is log in**

"Hoy! Pinoy!" Indonesia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Di saat bersamaan, Philippines berlari menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Ada Info baru! Info hangat! Mencengangkan!"

Indonesia dan Malaysia langsung menggelar tikar, mempersiapkan Philippines untuk duduk bersama mereka yang sudah pasang kuping. Dan saat ketiga makhluk ini berkumpul, meja gosip pun digelar.

...

"BENAR TU?!" seru Malaysia kaget seraya mendorong punggungnya ke belakang.

"Info dari Pinoy sih udah enggak diragukan lagi. Tapi... masa sih?!" Indonesia ikut-ikutan berlagak seperti tak percaya.

"Kapan sih info dariku pernah salah? Bener! Dia kayaknya udah menahan hasratnya sejak lama, sekarang beneran kejadian deh..." Philippines—dengan gaya khas ibu-ibu rumah tangga tukang gosip waktu beli sayur—terus saja meyakinkan kedua sepupunya. Tak lupa dengan gerakan tangan yang meyakinkan, satu di depan mulut dan yang satu melambai cepat.

Singapore mendelik kesal pada mereka bertiga. "Heei... bisa enggak sih kalian ngegosip di tempat lain?" Kedua telapak tangannya masih menutupi kedua daun telinga Brunei, berusaha mengabaikan tangan kecil Brunei yang mencoba mencakarnya karena penasaran akan obrolan _trio denial_. Tiga orang tukang gosip yang tidak ingin disebut sebagai penggosip. _'Kita enggak gosip! Kita kan cuma berbagi informasi tentang dunia dan sekitarnya!'_ begitulah jawaban mereka ketika ada orang yang menyebut mereka sebagai tukang gosip.

* * *

**Gosip heboh trio denial dan Cambodia yang tidak bisa membaca situasi**

Di tengah kegaduhan gosip tak jelas itu, Cambodia berlari-lari tanpa mengurangi kekuatannya. Tepat setelah ia berhenti di depan trio denial, ia bertanya setengah berteriak, "BENERAN ADA TEMEN KITA YANG GANTI KELAMIN?" Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot mengambil napas karena didera rasa penasaran. Peduli amat sama orang-orang di sekitar yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan _'iiihh….ternyata mereka temenan sama transgender'._

"WHAAAAAT?! WHO? WHEN? WHERE? HAAAAUUUU?!"

"Nah, kan..." Singapore mendesah pasrah saat kedua tangannya akhirnya berhasil disingkirkan Brunei dengan paksa.

"Pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi malem keluar semua deh...mana yang terakhir salah pula." Singapore yang juga berperan sebagai guru bahasa Inggris Brunei menepuk jidatnya sepenuh hati. "Makin lama fanfic ini jadi tidak pantas dikonsumsi oleh anak di bawah umur."

* * *

**Laos dan penyakitnya**

"Ya ampun… Ibu-ibu ini kerjaannya ngegosip aja tiap hari." Laos yang bagu saja **log in** langsung menghampiri mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lao, kamu udah sembuh?" tanya Malaysia.

Laos mengerutkan dahi, "Sembuh?"

"Kamu kan abis kena penyakit alay."

JLEB.

"Udah dibilang, keyboard-ku rusak! Bukan alay! Huh!"

"Eh, hari ini kita mau berburu Bigfoot lagi, enggak?" tanya Malaysia pada yang lain tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Laos.

"ENGGAK! Bagian mananya sih yang kamu sebut itu berburu?" omel Philippines.

"OI! DENGERIN ORANG KALO NGOMONG DONG!" Laos yang merasa dicuekin langsung naik darah.

* * *

**Singapore yang waras**

Daripada berbicara dengan orang-orang sinting yang membuatnya pusing, Laos memilih untuk menghampiri salah seorang yang masih sedikit waras, Singapore.

"Hei, kemarin makasih ya udah mau benerin keyboard-ku yang rusak," ucapnya senang. "Aku gak tau harus gimana kalau kamu gak dateng."

Singapore tersenyum asem, "Sama-sama. Aku butuh 3 hari untuk menerjemahkan email darimu. Tadinya kukira itu semacam kode atau apa…" kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, "kukira itu surat ancaman, kukira aku nyaris mati..." tambahnya lagi dengan suara kecil nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ugh. Ya mau gimana lagi, kan keyboardnya rusak…."

"Kan bisa sms aja."

Laos menepuk jidak. Dia lupa kalo punya hape.

* * *

**Burma, kamu beli apa di pasar?**

"Ngomong-ngomong Burma mana?" tanya Laos.

"Tadi sih dia ke pasar beli item tambahan," jawab Philippines yang selalu mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya dengan sangat jelas meskipun tadi sempat heboh bergosip ria.

Kemudian, dari kejauhan Myanmar datang sambil menggandeng seseorang dan tampaknya tak ada item tambahan yang terlihat di tubuh Myanmar.

"Panjang umur," ucap Malaysia.

"Dia beli manusia?" tanya Indonesia. Datar.

Yang lain malas menanggapi.

"Kawan-kawan, liat siapa yang kutemukan di pasar," kata Myanmar ketika jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka.

Mereka berenam menatap pada seorang wanita yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya, "Mbak Viet?" ucap Philippines dengan nada ragu.

"Mbak Vietnam dijual dipasar?" Nah, ini Indonesia lagi yang ngomong.

Daripada dibilang malas menanggapi, lebih cocok jika dibilang semua bermain pura-pura budek berjamaah. Daripada ikutan gila, mending diem.

Vietnam yang digandeng Myanmar tidak memakai Aodai hijau kebanggaannya, melainkan kaos putih simpel dengan vest coklat dan celana panjang coklat. Teman-temannya segera mengetahui job yang dipilih Vietnam ketika melihat pistol yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Mengira Vietnam memakai topi _cowboy_ untuk melengkapi penampilannya sebagai cewek texas, Yang lain justru mendapatkan caping sebagai penutup kepala Vietnam. Koboi salah jaman.

**Vietnam (F)**

**Gunslinger**** lv****64**

**HP/EXP : 504/24%**

* * *

**Jual diri**

Vietnam tidak menyangka akan bertemu semua teman-teman ASEANnya di dalam Fantasia. Ia kira hanya dirinya saja yang keranjingan bermain game ini setiap hari*. Entah kenapa saat sedang berada di pasar tadi, ia langsung diseret Myanmar tanpa sempat membantah, padahal ada urusan yang belum ia selesaikan di sana. Oleh karena itu, Vietnam pun mengajak kedelapan keluarga ASEAN nya kembali ke pasar.

"Kita mau ikutan dijual?" tanya Indonesia dengan tololnya, lagi.

Malaysia yang akhirnya tidak tahan harus berpura-pura budek, mulai meledak, "Ndon! Elu bisa diem gak sih? Pertanyaan elu itu dari tadi enggak _meaning_ banget tau gak?"

Sontak, semua keluarga ASEAN menoleh pada Malaysia.

"Iiiih, ada yang maraaahh," sahut Indonesia sesaat kemudian, meledek Malaysia. "Gue kan cuma bercanda…."

"GAK LUCU!SOMPRET!" balas Malaysia kesal. Ia masih yakin Indonesia setengah serius dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya barusan. Malaysia hapal betul bagaimana sifat kakaknya.

"Tauk, ih. Di pasar mana ada yang jual orang? Udah gak jaman lagi jual budak mah…" sela Philippines.

Vietnam menatap heran pada Philippines, "Ada kok."

'HA?' adalah ekspresi serentak yang dikeluarkan semuanya, terkecuali Indonesia dan Vietnam tentu saja.

"Tapi daripada dibilang 'jual budak', mungkin lebih tepat dibilang 'jual diri'," jelas Vietnam dengan tampang serius.

Kedelapan orang lainnya menatap Vietnam tidak percaya. Brunei ikut kaget, sebelum akhirnya bertanya "Jual duri? Buat apaan?"

"JUAL DIRI, BRUN! JUAL DIIIRIIII!" teriak Laos stress. Brunei budeknya gak liat situasi. Secara logika sih harusnya dia disleksia, soalnya semua dialog mereka kan masuk ke _chat box_.

Orang-orang di sekitar untuk kesekian kalinya melihat ke arah mereka dengan penasaran. Ekspresi wajah orang-orang itu seolah mengatakan _'Pasti ada yang gak beres sama otak mereka'_, membuat Singapore ingin segera **log out** dan memulai permainan dengan karakter baru.

* * *

*Melihat perolehan level Vietnam yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang lain**

** Ngak beda jauh sama Singapore,sih***

***Seenggaknya masih lebih tinggi****

****Pembaca pasti berpikir kapan author berhenti menaruh catatan dalam catatan****

***** Oke, cukup.

* * *

**Mbak itu….**

Sambil berjalan, Vietnam menjelaskan kalau konsep 'jual diri' di game ini tidak sama dengan di dunia nyata. Maksud 'jual diri' disini adalah dengan menjual karakter dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah cara yang menguntungkan dua pihak antara maniak game RPG tingkat akut yang butuh uang untuk kebutuhan internetnya dan pemalas yang lebih suka memulai permainan dengan level yang sudah cukup tinggi. Si maniak memainkan beberapa karakter sampai level tertentu untuk kemudian dijual di pasar, inilah yang Vietnam sebut sebagai 'jual diri'.

Selesai sesi penjelasan itu, keluarga ASEAN yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di pasar. Vietnam segera menghampiri seseorang untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Kemana aja? Yang tadi jadi dibeli gak?" tanya seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam panjang pada Vietnam yang menghampirinya.

Berikut yang ada di benak masing-masing keluarga ASEAN,

_Singapore : Cantik. Siapa dia? Kenalan Vietnam?_

_Laos : Ya ampun! Cantik banget! Seandainya aku bisa jadi secantik dia…._

_Myanmar : Siapa sih wanita cantik ini? Tampaknya seumuran denganku._

_Cambodia : Untuk ukuran cewek, tinggi banget. Coba tinggi badan bisa dihibahkan, mungkin aku boleh minta 10 cm._

_Philippines : Dadanya….besar…. Kalau dia pake kostum dancer, pasti oke banget (nada iri)._

_Brunei : Astagfirullah, dadanya…. (nunduk)._

_Indonesia : Ya ampun! Di belakang mbak itu ada tukang es buah! (teguk ludah)_

_Malaysia : Ndon! Elu salah fokus!_

_Indonesia : Lay, gue tau kita sodara sedarah. Tapi gak usah baca pikiran gue kenapa?_

"Loh, kalian juga main? Wah game ini bakal tambah seru deh," ucap wanita itu ketika melihat mereka berdelapan yang berada di belakang Vietnam.

Kedelapan keluarga ASEAN yang dimaksud hanya berpandang-pandangan heran, _'Ada yang kenal?', 'Kok dia kenal kita?', 'Jangan-jangan dia nge-fans sama kita', 'Enggak ngerti deh', 'Mungkin Vietnam cerita tentang kita ke temennya itu'_. Dialog-dialog yang tak terucapkan itu begitu jelas terlihat hanya dengan gerak tubuh mereka berdelapan.

"Gimana kalau kita sekalian bikin guild? Pasti seru! Apalagi job kita semua beda, jadi bisa saling dukung," lanjutnya lagi. "Oh iya, gimana kalau kita adain pesta setelah daftar guild? Itung-itung pesta pertemuan kembali setelah sekian lama. Yah, mungkin gak terlalu lama juga sih. Tenang saja, aku yang traktir!"

_'SERIUS DEH, MBAK INI SIAPA SIH?'_

Kini suara batin mereka menjadi sangat kompak.

"Dia _merchant_, jualan duren*," ucap Vietnam melihat ekspresi bingung yang lain.

"JADI DIA KAK THAILAND?!"

Hebat, hanya satu petunjuk dari Vietnam, dan identitas mbak gak jelas itu pun terbongkar. Sedangkan Mbak yang baru terbongkar identitasnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"JADI DIA TEMEN KITA YANG KATANYA GANTI KELAMIN?" teriak Malaysia tidak percaya. Dalam hati, dia berteriak lebih histeris lagi, 'SIALAAN! KENAPA BENCONG INI JAUH LEBIH CANTIK DARI GUE?'. Imajinya adalah dirinya yang sedang menggigit saputangan saking irinya.

Thailand mengangguk mengiyakan.

**Thailand (F)**

**Merchant**** lv****70**

**HP/EXP : 591/70%**

* * *

* Bahasa baku-nya sih, durian.

* * *

**Ini empuk lo, kayak _jelly_!**

Sesaat kemudian, Thailand mengundang mereka semua ke toko durian miliknya. Beberapa dari mereka masih shock, namun tampaknya Thailand tidak terlalu peduli. Selagi menikmati buah surga favorit semua keluarga ASEAN, Thailand mulai diinterogasi.

"Kenapa harus ganti kelamin sih, Kak? Obsesi terpendam?" tanya Singapore masih heran.

"Enggak juga. Biar durennya lebih laku aja."

"….." Singapore tak mampu berkata-kata selain, "Ooh….oke."

"Kita dari tadi enggak tau kalau itu Kak Thailand, soalnya ngomongnya normal sih," celetuk Philippines.

"Iya, lupa….ana."

"Nah, itu baru Kak Thailand yang kita kenal." Laos tersenyum, mencoba menerima kenyataan di depan mata.

"Asik jadi cewek?" Kini Indonesia yang bertanya.

"Yah lumayan, ana." jawab Thailand seadanya.

Lalu pandangan Thailand beralih pada Brunei yang terus menatap takjub pada dirinya. "Kenapa, Brun?"

Brunei menggeleng cepat. Thailand mengikuti arah pandangan Brunei dan tatapannya jatuh pada dadanya sendiri. Ia kemudian menatap Brunei dan dadanya bergantian, "Penasaran? Mau pegang, ana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Brunei mangap. Yang lain ikut mangap.

"WOOI! JANGAN AJARIN BRUNEI YANG ENGGAK-ENGGAK!" Singapore—dan jiwanya sebagai guru—memberontak.

"Loh, kenapa? Ini empuk lo, kayak jelly," kata Thailand tanpa maksud tertentu.

Thailand, terkutuklah kau dan muka alimmu itu.

**This game still continue...**

* * *

Nah, kesepuluh keluarga ASEAN lengkap sudah, meskipun yang satu agak gak jelas. Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka slanjutnya? Akankah Thailand bertobat dan kembali menjadi lelaki sejati? Akankah keluarga ASEAN bertemu dengan pemain-pemain Fantasia lainnya? Dan berhasilkah Singapore memelihara kewarasannya sampai akhir?

* * *

SAATNYA TANYA JAWAAAPP!

**kira2 bakal ada chara non-aseannya gak?**

Ada gak yaaa... mau banget? Apa pengen banget? (penyakit Laos menular).**  
**

**Itu si laos dkk kok udah gede banget levelnya? Padahal yg maniak kan si singapore.**

Waktu ngelawan Bigfoot, itu udah timeslip cukup lama lo. Mereka berempat selalu main bareng, meski levelnya Singapore tetep yang tertinggi di antara mereka. Indonesia dan Malaysia mainnya abstrak, sedangkan Brunei cuma 'nempel' Singapore supaya kecipratan **EXP** waktu Singapore berhasil ngalahin monster.

**Makin ke sini aku makin cinta sama Brunei! *nangis gemes* boleh kubawa pulang gak si BrunBrun?**

Yakin? Ijin aja ama emaknya tuh (nunjuk Singapore).

**Oh iya, APAKAH DI SINI AKAN ADA SPELL gitu-gitu?**

Ada dooong~ cuma belun aja. Ini ceritanya baru selesai prolog (panjang amat!). Bikin mereka kumpul ber-sepuluh agak ribet karena mulut mereka banyak. Nantikan chapter depan yah :)

**Btw, adain shop juga ya soalnya shop itu wajib banget loh XD**

Oke, shop pertama, toko duren. Done.

**Bakal ada job Gunner, kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal jadi Gunner?**

Namanya beta ubah jadi lebih keren, Gunslinger. Dan udah taulah ya siapa :)

**Di ASEAN kok kebanyakan cewek ya? Ampe Myanmar yg kupikir cowok sekarang jadi cewek :D**

Akan ada bagian cerita yang gak jalan kalo mereka bukan cewek, jadi nantikan saja, hoho. Btw, sebenernya saya menahan diri untuk bikin Singapore & Brunei jadi cewek juga loh...

Berhubung pertanyaan dari review gak banyak, saya jawap yang emang nanya aja, ya. Nanti ripiu-nya tak bales satu-satu (nanti yah, ini internet gak boleh lama-lama, nebeng punya orang sih). Makasih banyak yang udah ripiu **shouta-warrior, Lady Raven, Darkness Maiden, skyesphantom, Sindy Beilschmidt, Sakurazaka Ohime, Hikari Kamishiro, Kanari Hoshi-chan, Tinusaza, aster-bunny-bee, Mikakuchiki, Vein** (pelok cipok semuanya) :DSebenernya target saya, fanfic ini bakal update sebelum berpindah ke page-2 di FHI, eh tapi ternyata yang ini update setelah fanficnya udah di page-3 (apa page-4 yah?), hontou ni moshiwake arimasen deshita *bows*. Gara-gara lagi ngelanjutin 'Cute little brother & sister ch 7' yang tampaknya akan jadi 10k, fanfic yang ini jadi tertunda. Tapi chapter selanjutnya alamat bakal kembali ke jalur yang seharusnya kok. Update cepet :)

Saya gak terlalu sreg mengemis review, cuma bisa berharap fanfic ini masih worth to review :) Karena review adalah pilihan anda! (kok jadi ngiklan?)


	4. Chapter 4

**HETALIA Fantasia Drama CD © Hidekazu Himaruya (label: Frontier Works)**

**Ragnarok Online © LYTO**

**Second Life (1/2 Prince) © Yu Wo**

**RPG-yang entah apa namanya-dari manga Yanki-kun to Megane-chan © Yoshikawa Miki**

**HETASEAN Fantasia © Nana**

**Perhatian : Nama monster, job, rules dan adegan yang sama merupakan faktor kesengajaan, sisanya ngarang, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena author yang bersangkutan tidak main game RPG apapun dan cuma terobsesi sama animanga yang berbau game RPG. Oleh karenanya, segala hal yang tidak sesuai dengan game RPG tertentu baik dari job maupun rules, harap dimaklumi, namanya juga ngarang.  
**

**HETASEAN Fantasia  
**

**Chapter IV  
**

**Mereka bertemu. Mereka membentuk guild. Mereka bertarung. Mereka mati dan hidup kembali. Inilah kisah petualangan mereka yang penuh darah dan airmata. Oke, lebay.**

* * *

**TIM-TIM BLOG**

**(Persatuan, Tindakan dan Kemajuan)  
**

* * *

**Selamat Datang!**

(Posted on 2012/xx/xx)

Selamat datang di blog beta, yang meski sekarang belum beken, pasti suatu saat bakal beken. Suatu saat…. Ini bukannya mau ngikutin Wy yang sekarang blog-nya beken seantero dunia, loh. Tapi kalo blog micronation macam dia bisa beken, tentunya blog ini akan melejit lebih jauh. Haha. Walaupun kecil, beta kan gak termasuk micronation. Udah diakui loh. Uhuy.

Blog ini berisi tentang kehidupan dan keseharian beta. Penuh tentang hal-hal yang beta suka, mulai dari hobi sampai curahan hati. Beta Timor Leste, pejuang persatuan, tindakan dan kemajuan (sebenernya pengen nambah 'cinta' setelah kata 'pejuang', tapi sama boss gak boleh). Tadinya nama blog ini juga gak biasa banget kayak yang diatas itu. Tim-Tim? Apaan? Kayak nama makanan. Tadinya mau beta kasih nama 'Timor Kece' toh masih se-intonasi sama 'Timor Leste'. Tapi lagi-lagi gak boleh sama boss. Alay katanya. Boss bilang beta gak boleh terpengaruh lagi sama budayanya mamake Indonesia. Padahal Tim-Tim itu kan panggilan buat beta dari mamake dulu. Ternyata boss sendiri juga masih belum bisa _move on_.

Emang sih beta lahir dari mamake Indonesia dan bapake Portugal. Tunggu, jangan ngebayangin mereka hubungan badan supaya beta lahir. Jangan! Pokoknya jangan!

Bukan karena ini fanfic humor dan ratingnya cuma K+, bukan M* . Tapi karena sebenernya ubungan para personifikasi Negara itu mirip mitos anak-anak _'Kalo cowok sama cewek pegangan tangan, ntar ceweknya bakal hamil'_. Percaya deh, hubungan mereka cuma begitu doang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ngelantur kesana, ya?

Yah pokoknya, siapapun bapake dan mamake, beta tetep beta. Jangan samain sama mereka. Beta juga punya budaya sendiri sekarang.

**Comment Received (9) **

**Kepo maksimal **said:

Loh, Indonesia sama Netherlands kan pasti udah lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan, kok mereka gak punya anak?

**Timor Kece **said :

Iyalah, Oom Ned kan impoten.

**Timor Kece** said :

Ya ampun! Beta lagi-lagi lupa fic ini masih rate K+!

CARA NGAPUS KOMEN GIMANAAAAAAA?!

**Kepo maksimal** said:

O_O)! GOSIP HOT!

**Timor Kece** said :

Pilipin ya?! Jangan ngomong apa-apa ke Oom Ned, plisplisplispliisss…..

**Anonymous** said:

Apaan nih? Gue googling 'oom-oom menghamili anak-anak' kok keluarnya beginian….

**Timor Kece** said:

Siapapun engkau, TOBATLAH SEGERA!

Ya ampun, blog beta kenapa didatengin orang yang punya fetish aneh begini -_-

**Ambon Manise** said:

Katanya punya budaya sendiri, masa ngomongnya pake bahasa beta gitu? Udah, pulang kau ke rumah, mamak rindu kau tu!

**Timor Kece** said:

Berisik! Yang ngajarin beta ngomong gini kan kak Ambon sendiri! Jadi susah ilangnya nih!

* * *

*Malah harusnya rate fic ini BK (Boleh Kaaakaaaaaa…..) ala nci-nci mangga dua.

* * *

**Mamake kemana, ya...**

(Posted on 2012/xx/xx)

Biasanya mamake Indonesia selalu datang berkunjung ke rumah. Yah, selalu nawarin beta balik ke rumah sih. Padahal beta sama sekali gak mau balik ke rumah yang lama, nanti di anak tirikan lagi. Beta aman deh di rumah sendiri yang dibikin sama bapake. Meskipun kecil dan situasinya juga belum stabil, tapi seenggaknya beta udah bisa mandiri.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini mamake udah jarang lagi dateng ke rumah. Awalnya sih beta kira mamake lagi banyak masalah sama rakyatnya, masalah harga cabe naik ato apalah. Tapi kayaknya enggak deh. Soalnya rendang kiriman mamake makin hari malah makin pedes aja.

Sampe akhirnya karena penasaran, beta samperin aja ke rumahnya. Tapi ternyata mamake gak ada di rumah. Lampunya sih nyala, cuma pas pintunya beta ketok, gak ada yang nyaut. Mati kali. Yaudah, beta pulang aja. Semoga tim SAR nemuin jasad mamake sebelum jadi busuk. Kasian. Bau.

**Comment Received (2)**

**Wy** **yang jago banget gambar** said:

Ya ampun Timor….jahat banget…Masa doain ibu sendiri mati?

**Timor Kece** said:

Kan 'kaliii'…

* * *

**Beta juga mau ikut main!**

(Posted on 2012/xx/xx)

BETA TAU SEKARANG!

Mamake sial! Mamake jahat! Mamake…..

Uuuuhhh….. Maen gem onlen gak ngajak-ngajak beta! Gak temen!

Mamake gak ngajak-ngajak beta main alesannya karena komputer beta di rumah masih model DOS* dan gak bisa buat install game. Yah emang gak bisa sih…. Tapi beta tetep kessel!

Nanti beta ngadu sama bapake biar beliin komputer baru supaya bisa ikutan main game itu!

**Comment Received (5)**

**Portugal** said:

Iya, nanti papa beliin komputer baru. Papa juga main game itu kok :)

**Timor Kece** said:

Ciyuuss? Miapahh? Yeayyy! Papa bae deh! :*

**Portugal** said:

Kamu pake bahasa apa itu barusan?

**Timor Kece** said:

Bahasa Indonesia kok.

**Portugal** said:

...masa?

* * *

*Timor bisa nge-blog dari DOS? (O_o) Mungkin dia aslinya lebih jenius dari Singapore

* * *

**Ternyata game online yang dimainin mamake gak semudah yang beta duga**

(Posted on 2012/xx/xx)

Beta mampir lagi ke rumah mamake, sekarang bareng sama Oom Aussie. Katanya sih Oom Aussie mau ngajak kita main ke kebun binatangnya yang baru. Padahal buat apa sih? Itu rumahnya dia juga semuanya udah kebun binatang.

Waktu kita nyampe, ternyata mamake masih mabok dan gak bisa kemana-mana. Katanya dia abis pesta bareng sama anggota ASEAN yang lain. Sebagai cewek, mabok itu gak elit banget. Apalagi mamake itu maboknya mabok duren. Udah gak elit, gak elegan pula. Dan beta punya hubungan darah sama orang kayak gini…..

Mamake bilang selesai pesta makan duren, seluruh anggota ASEAN sepakat bikin guild. Guild itu katanya macem tim gitu deh. Kalo di TV mungkin kayak tim cerdas cermat gitu. Tapi tim cerdas cermat yang anggotanya 10 orang apa gak kebanyakan, ya? Oh! Mungkin yang maju nanti cuma 3 orang, sisanya cadangan. Kalo gitu, beta yakin pasti mamake masuk tim cadangan. Kasian.

Tim mereka namanya aneh banget deh. Kata mamake, namanya 'ASEAN FUNKY BABY YEAH YEAH YEAH!'. Bodoh banget emang anggota-anggota ASEAN itu. Namanya tim cerdas cermat tuh harusnya cari nama yang mendukung dong. Macam Tim Tangkas atau Tim Pintar, gitu. Itu nama tim mereka udah kayak judul lagu gak laku.

Terus, setelah bikin tim, mereka baru bisa daftar untuk ikutan Quest tertentu. Nah, ini mungkin maksudnya macem kuis gitu deh. Nah yang ikut Quest ini—atau beta sebut aja kuis biar lebih gampang nulisnya—bukan cuma tim mereka aja. Katanya nanti bakal banyak tim yang ikutan kuis juga. Yang menang udah pasti dapet hadiah gede.

Beta mulai bisa ngebayangin game-nya sih. Jadi ini game macam kuis untuk adu otak gitu. Nanti kita harus bikin tim cerdas cermat sendiri, baru deh bisa ikutan kuisnya. Kayaknya sih, ini game enggak segampang yang beta duga. Gimana coba nanti kalo pertanyaan kuisnya soal Fisika?

Beta mikir-mikir lagi deh buat ikutan game ini…

**Comment Received (3)**

**Portugal** said:

Timor…Imajinasimu tinggi ya…

Tapi kayaknya ada yang salah deh…

**Timor Kece** said:

Hah? Salah? Apanya yang salah?

**Portugal** said:

Udah, besok kita ke Mangga Dua yah, beli komputer baru. Nanti kamu coba main langsung game-nya biar tau.

* * *

**Continue to the next act...**

* * *

**A/N:** Oke... APAAN INI?

Pasti ada reader yang langsung ngamuk baca ginian. **Mana ASEAN-nya, heh?** Sabar, mereka bakal muncul lagi di chapter selanjutnya. **Terus ini maksudnya apa?** Ini semacam...errr...omake? (bahkan authornya gak yakin) **Katanya mau apdet cepet? Mana? **Iya, sori...kemaren mendadak ada kerjaan di luar kota *garuk-garuk pala* **Jadi abis ini bakal apdet cepet?** Diusahakan...soalnya kemungkinan Desember keluar kota lagi *garuk-garuk kaki* Ngomong-ngomong, 'Persatuan, Tindakan dan Kemajuan' itu motto negara Timor Leste, loh. **GAK ADA YANG NANYA!**

Oke, cukup acara tanya-sendiri-jawap-sendiri-nya, sekarang tanya jawap yang beneran...

* * *

**Mission di ff senpai apaan?**

Apa yah? Menang kuis cerdas-cermat? *dilempar ke Timbuktu*

Oke...oke... tentang misi atau quest-nya baru muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu aja yah *kedip*

**Bakal ada pairing gak?**

Kalo ini dijawap, bakal jadi spoiler gak?

Oke, untuk memenuhi permintaan reader... ada. Tapi mungkin hint-hint aja. Kalo sampe ada yang jadian, belum kepikiran. Mungkin ada dan mungkin tidak.

**Awalnya kukira indon n malay tu cowok lho, rupanya cewek. timor leste apa bakal muncul?**

Yup, mereka cewek. Meski agak meragukan. Timor Leste? THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY FOR YOU! CONGRATS!

Saya emang dari awal udah ngerencanain Timor muncul satu chapter penuh kayak gini.

**Saya jadi keinget ama SAO alias Sword Art Online nih. Btw fic 4koma... kayak LN yang judulnya "GJ-bu!" ya?**

Serius saya sama sekali gatau apa yang situ sebutin (gak gaul) orz

**Reques singapore jdi rada error donk...**

Agak mustahil yah rikuesnya... *jungkir balik*

Udah yaaaa... sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnyaaaa :D Beribu terimakasih untuk yang udah review :3 **Ace-Aihara, Kiriya Diciannove, Aihara Aya, some nekomata, Elizabeth vein03, Sindy Beilschmidt, aster-bunny-bee, Beauty in the Bis, Kanari Hoshi-chan, Maruki Shitoichi, Sakurazaka Ohime, Manusia-Mint, Ayano Mamoru, Collina, skyesphantom, Vein's Simply Tired, Hikari Kamishiro, shouta-warrior** jangan lupa review lagi yaaaahhh~


	5. Chapter 5

**HETALIA Fantasia Drama CD © Hidekazu Himaruya (label: Frontier Works)**

**Ragnarok Online © LYTO**

**Second Life (1/2 Prince) © Yu Wo**

**RPG-yang entah apa namanya-dari manga Yanki-kun to Megane-chan © Yoshikawa Miki**

**HETASEAN Fantasia © Nana**

**Perhatian : Nama monster, job, rules dan adegan yang sama merupakan faktor kesengajaan, sisanya ngarang, jadi mohon dimaklumi karena author yang bersangkutan tidak main game RPG apapun dan cuma terobsesi sama animanga yang berbau game RPG. Oleh karenanya, segala hal yang tidak sesuai dengan game RPG tertentu baik dari job maupun rules, harap dimaklumi, namanya juga ngarang.  
**

**HETASEAN Fantasia  
**

**Chapter V  
**

**Mereka bertemu. Mereka membentuk guild. Mereka bertarung. Mereka mati dan hidup kembali. Inilah kisah petualangan mereka yang penuh darah dan airmata. Oke, lebay.**

**PENTING : Kalo nanti nemu tanda bintang di tengah cerita, baca keterangan di bawahnya sebelum lanjut baca yaaa...apa? Ini gak penting?  
**

* * *

**Hey Malaysia, mana Indonesia?**

Kegiatan para ASEAN dimulai lagi di pagi yang sedang cerah-cerahnya. Agak kurang tepat karena dalam dunia Fantasia cuacanya selalu sama, kecuali untuk daerah-daerah tertentu yang memang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Meskipun dikatakan bahwa keluarga ASEAN kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di dunia Fantasia—yang entah kenapa jika ditulis seperti ini terdengar seperti nama taman bermain—mereka sama sekali belum melakukan kegiatan bersama layaknya sebuah guild. Karena beberapa alasan, tampaknya kesepuluh anggota mereka tidak bisa berkumpul semua dalam waktu yang sama. Misalnya saja seperti saat ini.

"Hey Malaysia," panggil Philippines.

Saat itu Malaysia yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan kesepuluh jemari lentiknya hanya menoleh setengah hati pada Philippines yang memanggilnya dengan nada superior. Ia kurang suka dengan gaya bicara Philippines yang seperti itu, seakan dirinya lebih rendah daripada dancer dengan tubuh yang kurang montok itu. Seharusnya mereka sesama tukang gosip memiliki derajat yang setara. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada di benak Malaysia. Bukannya sebal, tetapi hanya sedikit malas menanggapi.

"Hm?" sahut Malaysia seadanya.

"Mana Indonesia?"

_Indon? Ngapain sih nanyain dia? Emang penting ada dia? Harusnya kalian semua bersyukur hari ini Indon gak bisa main, jadi kalian untuk sementara aman dari semburan air akua gara-gara dia suka sok tau nganggep kalian kerasukan atau apa. Mending kalo itu air akua cuma diciprat-ciprat aja. Ini disembur langsung dari mulutnya, ke muka lagi, iiih._

"Hari ini dia enggak main katanya, ada perlu."

Vietnam yang juga penasaran kini ikut bertanya, "perlu apa?"

_Apaan kek, yang penting dia gak bisa ikut main._

"Ke RSJ, mau _check up_ katanya," jawab Malaysia sejurus kemudian.

"RSJ?!" Kontan anggota ASEAN yang lain berpandang-pandangan heran. Beberapa juga ada yang tampaknya tidak terkejut.

"Hmm… aku tahu Indonesia itu agak kurang waras. Tapi gak nyangka sampe segitu parahnya, ana….." yang lain mengangguk perlahan mengiyakan perkataan Thailand.

Di samping Brunei, Malaysia kini sedang menumpuk bibir bawahnya di atas bibir atasnya, tak ingin mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Ia teringat SMS yang ia terima dari Indonesia pagi tadi.

_**Lay, bilangin yang lain gue hari ini gak bisa main. Mau check up ke Rumah Sakit Jakarta. INGET, NAMA RUMAH SAKITNYA JANGAN DISINGKAT! AWAS LO!**_

_Dasar Indon bego._

Nun jauh di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit Jakarta, Indonesia bergumam sendirian, "Kayaknya gue ngirim SMS ke orang yang salah deh…."

* * *

**Hey Brun, mana Singapore?**

"Oke, sekarang Indonesia gak ada. Yang berarti petualangan kita sebagai guild lagi-lagi gak bisa dimulai. Jadi….sekalian aja. Brun, mana Singapore?"

"Loh? Mana?" Brunei yang kini ditanya Philippines malah nanya balik. Biasa, bolot.

"Bruun…. Yang rumahnya sebelahan sama Singapore kan kamu!"

Brunei langsung geleng-geleng. "Bukaan, rumahku itu sebelahan sama Kak Malay. Rumahnya Kak Singapore itu ditengah-tengah rumahnya Kak Malay sama Kak Indonesia."

Philippines diam, berusaha mengingat-ngat peta ASEAN di benaknya. _Gapapa, cuma salah inget dikit. Seenggaknya gak separah America._ "Tetep aja deket," ucap Philippines ngeles. "Tau gak dia kemana?"

Brunei geleng-geleng.

Tiba-tiba Laos nyeletuk, "Jangan-jangan….dia ikut Indonesia ke—"

"Bukan," potong Malaysia yang tahu pasti. "Singapore bilang bakal sibuk beberapa hari ini. Jadi dia gak bisa main dulu." _Lagian mana mungkin Singapore mau pergi bareng Indon. Dia kan masih tergolong waras_. Bahkan sebelum Malaysia menyangkal kemungkinan yang diutarakan Laos barusan, yang lain sudah geleng-geleng atas hasil analisis Laos, menyatakan kemungkinan terjadinya hal itu bahkan tidak mencapai 1%.

"Hhh…. Kalau begini terus, kapan kita bisa mulai bertualang, ya?" Kamboja mencoba menerawang sendiri sambil membelah duren yang ketiga.

"Belom kenyang makan duren?" sindir Myanmar.

Mata Kamboja menyipit, "Habisnya apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain makan duren?"

Memang benar, kini toko duren kebanggaan Thailand menjadi _basecamp_ tetap mereka. Karena tanpa anggota lengkap mereka tidak bisa mendaftar untuk ikut _quest_, jadilah mereka santai-santai di _basecamp_ seraya menunggu hari dimana kesepuluh anggota ASEAN dapat berkumpul untuk segera memulai petualangan.

"Kalau begitu," Laos berdiri dan mengendurkan otot lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Aku latihan dulu sebentar. Itung-itung ningkatin level sebelum kita ikut quest."

Kemudian Laos beranjak keluar dari toko duren menuju hutan.

"Ah! Laos! Aku ikut!" teriak Kamboja dari belakang.

Meskipun ada kejadian memalukan sebelumnya, rupanya Kamboja belum kapok menjadikan Laos sebagai panutan hidup.

Setelah itu, yang lainnya juga perlahan-lahan mengikuti jejak Laos untuk meningkatkan level mereka masing-masing. Tinggal Malaysia yang masih sibuk mengurus rambutnya dan Thailand yang sibuk membersihkan tokonya dari kulit duren yang berserakan.

* * *

**Hey Viet, mana Thailand?**

Indonesia sudah hadir ke tengah-tengah anggota ASEAN keesokan harinya, dan ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari keluarga sekaligus teman-temannya itu. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka memandangnya dengan tatapan iba. Bahkan Thailand sampai menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Indonesia, walaupun kamu _sakit_, kita enggak bakal ninggalin kamu kok, ana," ucap Thailand prihatin disertai dengan perhatian sebagai saudara yang lebih tua.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Indonesia hanya bisa mengeluarkan respon, "Ha?"

Hanya Malaysia saja yang bersikap tidak perduli seperti biasa, dan rasanya Indonesia kini tahu penyebabnya. Kini kita juga tahu siapa yang akan disembur akua oleh Indonesia.

Hari itu, Malaysia harus menjalani hari di Fantasia dengan wajah mirip hantu karena mascaranya luntur.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Singapore telah kembali bergabung bersama anggota ASEAN lainnya. Saat pertama kali datang, mukanya sangat kusut dan pucat. Ia terlihat sangat kurang tidur sampai-sampai kantung matanya punya kantung mata*.

Selesai penyambutan sederhana ala ASEAN** untuk menyambut kembalinya Singapore, yang bersangkutan langsung diberondong pertanyaan mengenai absennya selama tiga hari.

Setelah tertawa garing, Singapore hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kalimat tidak jelas, "Ada urusan penting. Tapi tenang aja, aku dapet hadiah karena berhasil nyelesein urusan itu dalam 3 hari."

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Indonesia yang berharap hadiahnya bukan duren, udah 2 hari dia mabok duren. Atau Malaysia yang berharap hadiahnya mascara anti air.

"Sebentar lagi juga kalian tau," jawab Singapore yang justru semakin membuat yang lain penasaran.

Philippines memandang sekeliling dan menyadari ketidakhadiran satu orang di antara mereka, "Ngomong-ngomong, kak Thailand belum _log in_?"

Myanmar ikut mencari-cari, "Iya juga. Hey Viet, mana Thailand?"

Vietnam hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dia enggak bilang apa-apa, sih."

**Thailand is log in **

"Eh, itu Thailand _log in_!" teriak Kamboja antusias seraya mencari-cari sosok mbak-mbak berambut hitam panjang, berkacamata dan berdada besar.

Namun, alih-alih menemukan sosok itu, mereka justru mendapati sesosok lelaki yang begitu familier di mata mereka. Thailand yang biasa. Thailand yang berwujud lelaki, lengkap dengan kacamata dan rambut hitamnya yang pendek. Hanya saja ia tidak memakai baju yang biasa, melainkan kostum _merchant_ untuk laki-laki, disertai tas pinggang untuk menyimpan uang.

"Halo semuanya, kok tampang kalian begitu, ana?" tanya Thailand bingung melihat kesembilan temannya yang bertampang bingung.

"KAK THAILAND KEMBALIIII!" teriak Brunei yang kemudian berlari menerjang Thailand. Yang lain masih bengong melihat perubahan kembali gender Thailand.

Thailand cukup kaget karena diterjang Brunei secara tiba-tiba, "Brun, kok kamu…. Bukannya kemaren gak berani pegang-pegang, ana?"

"Soalnya kalo kemaren bukan muhrim," jawab Brunei langsung.

"Bukan muhrim?" Thailand bertanya pada diri sendiri dengan suara pelan, dan kini ia sadar akan perubahan besar pada dirinya. Dadanya hilang.

Di belakang mereka semua, Singapore tersenyum bangga.

"Karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari petinggi Fantasia dalam 3 hari, sebagai imbalannya aku minta kak Thailand diubah gendernya." Singapore menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Kok bisa?"

"Tugas apa?"

"Petinggi Fantasia?"

Singapore langsung ditodong pertanyaan dari berbagai sudut.

"Aku enggak bisa jelasin detailnya, intinya kak Thailand kembali ke kodratnya dan kita semua senang!" ucap Singapore dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Sebenarnya alasan Singapore melakukan hal itu adalah karena alasan pribadi. Dirinya mulai aneh ketika melihat Thailand yang sebelumnya. Pesona mbak Thailand terlalu kuat untuk ditolak, terlebih dengan tubuh yang aduhai seperti itu. Wajar saja Singapore mulai merasakan degup-degup aneh pada jantungnya. Intinya, selama ia berada di dalam Fantasia dan bertemu dengan mbak Thailand, orientasinya menjadi tidak jelas***. Untuk menghentikan segala kegilaan itu, ia terpaksa menerima tawaran sulit dari Japan untuk membuat program baru dalam Fantasia. Selain untuk mendapat imbalan, tentu saja karena Singapore tertangkap basah menggunakan sistem _hack_ tingkat tinggi untuk menaikkan levelnya secara drastis.

Seluruh anggota ASEAN berbahagia karena akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Thailand yang biasa, Thailand yang selalu mereka temui di kehidupan nyata. Hanya Thailand saja yang tidak bisa ikut berbahagia bersama mereka, karena ia harus memutar otak kembali bagaimana agar durennya tetap laku meskipun ia kini tidak memiliki senjatanya yang paling ampuh. Dada besar. Tanpa yang lain ketahui, Thailand sebenarnya adalah seorang pedagang yang sangat ambisius.

*credit to Spongebob Squarepants, omongannya Squidward waktu Krusty Krab buka 24 jam sehari

** Cuma elus-elus pala dan tepok-tepok pundak Singapore, kok. Bukan tari perut, atau malah tarian pemanggil hujan.

*** Dia suka Thailand yang berarti dia homo. Tapi dia suka Thailand dalam wujud cewek yang berarti orientasinya masih normal, tapi tetap saja aslinya adalah cowok. Kalau disebut hanya menyukai wujud Thailand hanya yang di dalam game, berarti dia freak. Kalau digabung, berarti dia ini freak biseksual. Singapore tidak bisa tidur 3 hari memikirkan hal ini.

* * *

**Bisa dimulai?**

"Oke! Karena sekarang anggota kita sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita segera mendaftar untuk ikut quest?" Philippines sudah tidak dapat membendung lagi semangat ingin bertualangnya.

Mereka semua setuju dan segera bergerak menuju tempat pendaftaran. Sesampainya disana, mereka segera menghampiri NPC yang bertugas dan menyebutkan ID masing-masing untuk mendaftar.

"Baik, kesepuluh anggota ASEAN Countries akan mengikuti quest level 1," ucap NPC itu sopan.

"Tunggu," potong Indonesia, "**ASEAN Countries**? Bukannya nama guild kita **ASEAN FUNKY BABY YEAH YEAH YEAH**?"

"Ooh," kini Singapore yang mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Itu aku juga yang ganti sebagai imbalan tugas kemarin."

Indonesia membuka mulutnya, tidak percaya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak 'APA?!' dengan super dramatis, tetapi karena terlalu _mainstream_ maka ia mencari kata-kata lain.

"Singapore! Kok kamu seenaknya gitu? Udah keren nama yang pertama, tauk!"

"Itukan kak Indonesia yang seenaknya sendiri daftar pake nama itu. Kita bersepuluh kan belum mencapai kata sepakat waktu daftar!" balas Singapore tidak mau kalah.

"Waktu pendaftaran terbatas, tauk! Daripada nama guild kita **untitled**, jadi aku pilih nama yang paling keren menurutku selagi kalian bersembilan ribut!" tunjuk Indonesia pada semua anggota ASEAN. "Harusnya tuh kalian berterimakasih padaku!"

Waktu pendaftaran guild memang sangat terbatas karena begitu banyak yang mengantri untuk mendaftar. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu kurang lebih 80 detik (sama seperti waktu untuk memilih lagu DDR). Sayangnya, waktu barisan mereka sudah di depan, ternyata mereka lupa mendiskusikan nama guild mereka. Akibatnya, mereka bersepuluh membuat adu pendapat di depan NPC yang tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain tersenyum (jadinya agak freak karena dia masih tersenyum manis melihat pertumpahan darah dan perang saudara di depan mata).

Pada detik-detik terakhir, Indonesia mendaftarkan nama yang ada di otaknya saat Philippines masih berkeras dengan nama **Swing Girls** dan ditentang Singapore dan Brunei karena mereka cowok, Thailand yang terus menghasut anggota lainnya bahwa nama **Durian Fans Club** adalah nama yang sesuai meski ditentang habis-habisan oleh Malaysia yang tidak ingin ketahuan bahwa ia penggemar berat buah yang kata orang berbau busuk itu, Laos yang mengusulkan nama dari job mereka semua **Archer-Blacksmith-Dancer-Gunslinger-Mage-Merchant-Necromancer-Priest-Swordsman-Thief** yang langsung dihujat Myanmar karena kepanjangan tentu saja dan tetap mendapat hujatan ketika Laos mengusulkan untuk menyingkatnya menjadi **ABDGMMNPST**, atau Vietnam yang mengusulkan nama **soneta group** karena kehabisan ide, satu-satunya ide absurd yang mendapatkan dukungan dari Kamboja.

Kemudian, kesembilan anggota ASEAN langsung menatap sinis pada Indonesia yang menunjuk wajah mereka satu-persatu. Tak lama kemudian mereka menyalami Singapore dan mengatakan bahwa nama guild pilihannya adalah nama yang bagus. Singapore tersenyum karena merasa dihargai. Setidaknya lebih dari Indonesia.

Tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Indonesia, mereka kembali mendengarkan penjelasan dari NPC mengenai quest yang akan mereka jalani. Dan akhirnya, petualangan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai….

**Continue to the next action….**

* * *

**A/N :** MAAFYAH TERNYATA QUESTNYA BELUM BISA DIMULAI CHAPTER INII! DAN BELUM BISA MASUKIN KARAKTER LAIN DI CHAPTER INIII! SAYA DOGEZA DULU DEH BUAT MINTA MAAP!

Dan sekali lagi maap karena updatenya sedikit terlambat. Biasa, tugas terjemahan menumpuk dan saya yang emang gak jago bagi waktu... Semoga chapter yang dibuat dengan sedikit terburu-buru ini memuaskan dan masih worth to be reviewed :)

Karna gak sempet bales-balesin review kemaren, saya langsung jawap disini yah :D

* * *

**Murid Nihongo-mu : **Hey! Kau belum jadi murid nihongo-ku sebelum aku menjadi murid Boso Londo-mu!

Fic gue selalu jujur, polos dan apa adanya? Kata orang hasil tulisan emang mencerminkan yang nulis sih... (eh ini gue bukannya mau narsis loh) XD Sampe sini sebenernya masih prolog Nam, belun masuk perang darah dan airmata. Mulai chapter depan deh baru. Iye gue tau prolognya terlalu panjang karna gue lagi pengen bikin yang haha hihi (menyalurkan kegilaan otak yang suka ngasih ide gatau waktu sampe gue harus nahan ketawa di depan umum supaya gak disangka gila). Ya ampun, gue gak nyangka lo berminat sama cewek sekseh macam Pinoy! Ternyata seleranya Nami...

**Scarlet-runa :** Ditunggu saja ya reuni keluarga kecil yang sebenernya agak kurang tepat disebut keluarga itu. Dan doain aja Portugal cepet nemu komputer yang oke di mangga dua, biar Timor bisa cepet-cepet muncul di Fantasia :)

**Februairy:** DITAAAAAAAAAA! ditelen bagian bumi mana kau? Kenapa baru muncul lagi sekarang, heh! Dan seperti biasa, masih teteup cinta ASEAN ampe mati yah XDD Nih udah apdet! Jangan lupa reviewnya dinantikan lagi loh :3 Heh, nigahiga itu orang mana seh? kok beken amat kayaknya? Belun liat videonya sih.

**Aihara Aya :** Timor masih muda, dia kan ikut kumpulan bocah bersama Wy & Sealand. Soal gender, nanti saya bocorin waktu dia muncul lagi di Fantasia :) Silahkan berimaji sampai saat itu tiba, hahaha XD

**LalaNur Aprilia :** Kalo semuanya gila, mereka harusnya masuk RSJ semua, bukan ngelayap di Fantasia, harus ada tokoh inosen (Brunei) dan pinter (Singapore) sebagai penyeimbang, HAHA. Itu Timor ngomong bahasa Ambon soalnya aslinya Timor pake bahasa Portugis dan saya gak ngerti *buka kartu*.

**Elizabeth vein03 :** mantep ya imajinya Timor, nyaingin imaji author :p

**Kanari Hoshi-chan :** Iya, Timor pasti main begitu udah dibeliin komputer sama bapake :p Ditunggu saja kemunculannya dan reuninya sama mamake. Reviewnya selalu ditunggu looo~

**shouta-warrior :** Balesinnya dari atas siih, jadi yang review pertama malah ditaro terakhir, maap XD Timor itu sebenernya cari mati banget bilang kalo Ned impoten, di blog pulak. Disini Indonesia kembali mabok duren, hahaha :D

**Yunjou :** *gaplok kanan kiri* lain kali reviewnya perchapter yah *pinjem senyum NPC*. Hahaha :D bercanda kok, silakan di review kalo emang worth buat di review :p kalo enggak, berarti kemampuan nulis saya emang masih kurang bagus. Maaf yah PortIndo gak ada di chapter ini, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya, atau selanjutnya dari sejanjutnya, atau selanjutnya dari selanjutnya dari selan— *ditampar*

**Maru :** Maaaaaf chapter ini juga lama apdet. Semoga tetep memuaskan :) Ayo ditebak saja gendernya Timor... cewek? cowok? Hermaprodit? Bebassss XDD

**Namikirei :** Dapet ucapan makasih dari Timor :D Dan segeralah berterimakasih sama Singapore karena akhirnya nama guild alay itu berhasil dia ganti, hahaha XDD

**Skyesphantom :** Gak ngedoain mamake mati kok, dia cuma berasumsi saja, haha. Udah update niih, maaf lama yaaa :D

**Sakurazaka Ohime :** Iya dong, Timor kan kosakatanya banyak berkat ajaran Indonesia yang kebanyakan poliglot dan ajaran khas cowok dari Port :p gak heran dia tau yang aneh-aneh. Itu turunan darah. Singapore memegang peranan penting nih di chapter ini, meskipun akhirnya gue tergoda bikin dia jadi eror gara-gara kemaren ada yang rikues begitu, hahaha XD

**Hikari Kamishiro :** Hahaha, namanya juga mamake sendiri, wajarlah Timor khawatir kalo Indonesia gak pernah mampir-mampir lagi. Di ujung hati terdalam, Timor pun kangen Indonesia... tssaaaahhh (kibas poni). Timor cewek? Hmmm :) Yah dilihat saja nanti XD

**Derpina Doppelganger :** Di postingan blognya emang masih misterius :D silahkan ditebak sendiri gender apa yang pas buat Timor, hehe.

**some nekomata lagi :** Emang nge-blog pake DOS itu impossibru banget! saya juga gatau kenapa bisa jadi kayak gini ceritanya... tapi gak usah terlalu detail laaahh, yang penting semua senang XD Iya neh, saya emang gak gaul soal gem... pengetahuan saya amat sangat terbatas dari komik doang :P Saya maapkan karna kamu terlalu gaul (apaan seh...). Tenang aja, bakal banyak karakter yang muncul nantinya kok :)

**Aileen Gee :** makassiiiihhh...nanti review lagi yah :D maap apdetnya lama, hehe.

**Ace-Aihara :** Ini sebenernya bukan tentang mission, tapi quest. Jadi mengenai isi questnya, ya yang umum ada di game, bukan soal karakter yang main di Fantasia, hehe :D Jadi, maaf ya rikuesnya gak bisa dikabulin :) Tapi dinikmati aja questnya nanti gimana :D

**Yosh, selese dibales semua, semoga gak ada yang kelewatan karna mata udah siwer jam segini :D Saya senang nulis fic humor ini karena nemu makhluk2 lama macam dita & nami yang akhirnya nongol lagi ke permukaan abis tenggelam entah dimana :p** **Ngomong-ngomong, sekalian aja chapter ini saya persembahkan buat anak-anak lama FHI yang udah gatau kemana rimbanya. Hei kaliaaan, saya kangen loooh~**


End file.
